


Going Up!

by PrehistoricCat



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Het, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricCat/pseuds/PrehistoricCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Connor are moving into their new flat... on the top floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up!

Abby groaned loudly as she heaved yet another box from the back of Connor's car and dragged it across the tarmac towards the entrance. She paused to stretch her back and winced slightly as the tense muscles in her back protested.

She and Connor had been shifting boxes all day. They were finally moving out of Jess's flat into their own and it was a great feeling. This was the fourth car load and she wondered how they'd managed to accumulate so much stuff in the short time that they'd been back from the Cretaceous. It was only when Connor passed her carrying a wooden crate that was stamped with the old ARC logo that she realised that some of the boxes were from their old flat. They'd never unpacked a lot of it; they only really had one small room at Jess's place anyway and it wouldn't have been fair on her to have all their old things scattered around the place. There was a part of Abby that didn't want to open those old boxes. Their life before the year in the Cretaceous seemed a whole world away now; a chapter that had been long closed and there were some parts of it that she had no desire to return to. 

“You're slacking!” Connor called with a grin. Abby shook her head and bent at her knees to lift her box again. Not so long ago, it would have been Connor stopping to take a rest and her shouting at him to get a move on. The Cretaceous had changed both of them, and in a good way. She made a mental note to simply put all of the old boxes away into the loft space, apart from Connor's prized fossil collection that she knew he was dying to get out on display again.

“We can have a break if you like,” Connor said as Abby joined him in the lift. “The kettle is in one of the boxes we brought up earlier. If I get it boiling, you can look for some mugs and the coffee.”

Abby nodded. Coffee did sound good right now. She placed her box on the floor and leaned against the cold metallic wall of the lift as the doors closed and the lift shuddered slightly. Moments later, Abby felt it begin to move and she turned sleepily to Connor. “Who's bright idea was it to buy the flat at the very top?”

“I believe it was a joint decision.”

It was. A garden, or at least an open space, had been Abby's only request when they started looking for their own place. Since most of the houses with gardens were out of their price range, they'd settled on this top floor flat because the caretaker of the building had said they could use the roof if they wanted to. 

“Does this lift sound weird to you?” Connor sniffed, looking worried.

“It sounds exactly like it did the last three times we used it today.”

Suddenly, the lift ground to a halt, the light flickered and went out and there was an eerie silence. “Great!” Abby rolled her eyes. She pressed all of the buttons on the control panel and sighed. She did not need this now. 

Connor pressed the alarm button and perched himself on top of the crate he'd been carrying. “The engineer'll be here soon. We may as well sit down and wait.”

“It's Sunday,” Abby said. “We could be stuck here for ages!”

Connor stood up and began to examine the control panel, sliding his fingers around the edge trying to open it. He then reached into his back pocket and took out a screwdriver and began tinkering around trying to open it up. Abby shook her head. She shouldn't have been surprised that Connor would be carrying a screwdriver with him since he was always taking something apart or trying to put it back together. However, having him messing about with the controls for the lift made her uneasy. He was good at what he did – brilliant in fact – but he also had a habit of making things worse. “Maybe we should just wait for the engineer, yeah?” she said, putting her hand on Connor's.

“You're right. Perhaps we could try calling that number?” He pointed to a phone number printed on a label next to the alarm button. Abby took out her mobile and tried to dial out, but she had no signal. When she slumped against the wall and threw her phone on the floor, Connor grew concerned. “Abs? You OK?”

“Yeah, just... fed up. We've been on the go all morning and I was just looking forward to having half an hour to ourselves and having a bit of a break.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. He knew when Abby wasn't being completely honest with him. “You're scared aren't you?” 

“No.,” Abby responded quickly, but the look Connor gave her told her there was no point lying. “I'm not scared, I just don't like the feeling of being locked in. Remember what I told you about my step dad locking me in the cupboard under the stairs?” A chill ran through her entire body at the memory and her flesh broke out into goose bumps.

“Damn!” Connor began fiddling with the controls again, but Abby stopped him.

“It's fine, Connor. I'm with you. I know nothing bad can happen to me if you're around.” She let her fingers tangle into his, and he squeezed her hand. She really did feel safe with Connor.

“Maybe there's something we can do to take your mind off things?”

“Don't you dare suggest playing 'eye spy', Connor!”

He pouted in mock indignation, and then he moved closer to her with a glint in his eyes that Abby knew so well. Her groin tightened and she felt her heart rate increase. Surely he wasn't thinking of doing that here?

Suddenly, Connor surged forward, forcing Abby against the wall. He placed his hands on it, either side of her face, and gazed down at her with darkened, lust filled eyes – yes, he really was thinking what she'd thought he was and that made her breath hitch in her chest. He practically growled her name as he leaned in to kiss her, his hands sliding to her wrists to pin them against the wall as his lips closed over hers and claimed her mouth in a heated kiss. As his tongue tangled against hers, Abby breathed in and swallowed his sighs of pleasure and pressed herself into him.

She struggled against his hands, needing to touch him, but he wouldn't allow it yet. Her frustration only made her arousal more intense and Connor knew exactly what he was doing by denying her. He pressed his body closer to hers, almost crushing her between him and the wall. Abby let out a cry as she felt his arousal; the friction of his jeans pushing between her thighs was igniting every nerve in her body and she needed more. Parting her legs, she ground herself into him and tugged her arms away from his grasp. 

Finally releasing her, Connor slid a hand under her t-shirt and grasped at her breast, pulling aside the cup of her bra to take the hard nipple between his finger and thumb whilst his free hand fumbled with the button on the waistband of her jeans. Breathing hard, Abby circled her arms around his torso, drawing him into her and feeling a fire beginning to spread out from her groin.

“Remember the last time I had you in this position?” Connor growled.

“Cretaceous pine tree,” Abby breathed. “Still have the scratches on my back if I'm not mistaken!” This had been a favoured position for them whilst stranded in the past. They were both able to keep half an eye on their surroundings which was important when they were in constant danger. Now, just as it had done then, the sense of urgency and the possibility they may have to stop in an instant simply fuelled their passion.

“The engineers,” Abby gasped, her head telling her that maybe she shouldn't let this go any further. The idea of being caught may have been a thrill once, but now she just saw it as a passion killer and would prefer to wait until there was no possibility of being interrupted. 

“We'll hear them in plenty of time,” Connor reassured her, finally managing to unfasten her button and pushing his hand inside her underwear with determination. She let out a cry; Connor's skilled fingers had found their goal immediately and he was well practised at bringing her to the brink very quickly and then keeping her hovering on the edge as long as was necessary. 

She moved her arm to his neck, pulling him into a kiss at the same time as her free hand moved to the zip on his trousers to free his cock from the confines of his boxers. He was more than ready for her, thick and hard in her hand as she stroked the length. He moved with her, breathing hard and breaking from the kiss to tug at her bottom lip with his teeth before burying his head in the nape of her shoulder and neck. 

“Need you, Connor!” Abby gasped. This was almost too much. The heat between them had risen very rapidly and she was afraid they'd both peak too soon. “Need you now!”

Connor grunted something incomprehensible and tugged at her jeans, sliding them over her hips. She wriggled, helping him to remove them completely and stepped out of them, kicking them aside. She waited for him to do the same with her knickers, but he was grabbing her thigh and pulling it around his waist. He practically tore the thin fabric as he pushed it to one side and teased her slick entrance with the tip of his cock. “Connor!” she whimpered. He'd only ever been this rough with her once before, and that was after an argument they'd had. She rather liked it and hoped they'd explore this side of him a little more often now that they had their own place.

Connor groaned out loud as he sank into her, adjusting her leg around his waist to get better leverage. She felt so good, warm and soft and yet firm at the same time as she moved with him. Abby's body arched, and they moved as one, building to a crescendo and savouring each delicious push and pull. The dull thud as Abby's body hit the sides of the lift made Connor laugh until Abby chastised him and told him to keep focussed. Rough Connor was giving way to playful Connor; the Connor that sometimes still couldn't quite believe that he could do things like this with her.

“Stay with me, Connor. Almost there,” Abby purred, trying to keep him on track. Her internal muscles were beginning to ripple around him and she could feel his hips jerking; they were both teetering dangerously close to the precipice of an intense orgasm that would leave them both exhausted and Abby was preparing herself for the inevitable.

“Abby!” He pulled her to his mouth, almost smothering her in a heated kiss as his head began to spin. He felt her hands grasp both cheeks of his backside and that was all he needed to send him over the edge. Abby followed him, her body convulsing and then going limp in his arms as he thrust hard into her, his release making him cry out almost painfully before he stilled himself inside her. This was the moment where Connor always felt so completely alive. The first time he'd made love to Abby, he'd realised that this was where he belonged and that feeling always returned each time they connected like this.

He slumped against her; spent and exhausted and breathing hard whilst still attempting to hold her upright. Were it not for the solid metal wall behind them, they'd have collapsed in a heap on the floor. Tenderly stroking each other's body, they remained joined as one until the heat had subsided, whispering soft words only they understood.

It was Abby that recovered first, smoothing Connor's hair with the palm of her hand and softly kissing the end of his nose as he slowly withdrew from her and broke the connection. She gazed up into his eyes and allowed him to run his thumb over her reddened, tear stained cheek. It was the only time she let him see her cry; her tears a physical sign of a deep emotion she found hard to express in mere words. Connor knew exactly what they meant and he didn't need her to vocalise it. It was enough for him to see her raw emotion. 

“Love you too,” he said softly, reluctantly untangling himself from their embrace. “And I made you forget your fear.”

“Yes, you did. Thank you, Connor.” She smiled, then gathered herself together, realising she needed to get dressed just in case the engineers arrived. As she pulled her jeans on, Connor was moving over to the control panel again. He just couldn't leave it alone.

The light flickered and came on, and then there was a jolt as the lift fired into life and began to move. “Well, look at that!” Connor said with a grin. Abby gave him a look. Something wasn't right.

“You fixed that pretty quickly.”

“Got lucky I suppose.”

“Connor...” Abby watched his face redden. He was definitely up to something. “What's that in your hand?”

“Just the screwdriver, Abby.” He couldn't look her in the eye. When she moved closer and stood with her hand on her hip, he knew he was rumbled. The lift stopped and Connor saw his chance to escape. “We're at our floor, Abby. Come on, get your box and...”

“Connor Temple, explain to me what just happened.” She was trying to remain calm but if he didn't have a fantastic explanation, there would be fireworks.

Looking sheepish, Connor cleared his throat. “If I'd known that you didn't like being locked in, I would never have done it... please don't be angry with me, Abby.”

“What did you do?”

He held out his hand to show her a small key. “The lift didn't break down. Dave the caretaker let me have it on Friday when I told him we would be using the lift a lot over the weekend just in case . I worked out that I could use it to stop the lift as well as restart it.” He looked down at his feet, cheeks burning.

“You deliberately stopped the lift? Why?”

Connor swallowed nervously. “Saw it on a film, didn't I? This couple, they had sex in the lift. I just thought it would be... fun.”

Abby narrowed her eyes, and for a moment she could see Connor was practically quaking in his boots. Then she laughed and took his hand. “You were right. It was fun.”

“Yeah? You're not mad at me?”

She kissed his cheek and smiled, then picked up her box to make her way to the door of their flat. “I should be! You're off the hook. This time.”

Connor let out a sigh of relief and followed her inside. “I promise it won't happen again.”

“Really?” Abby turned to look at him. “Shame.” She winked and disappeared into the kitchen to search for some mugs for the coffee Connor had promised to make, leaving Connor standing in the lounge with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Buying the top floor flat had definitely been the right decision.


End file.
